Bombshell Blonde
by Saturn Eyed
Summary: Natsu à une chanson dans la tête et Lucy à une drôle de mission à faire pour le Sorcerer... Mais les choses semblent avoir changé entre les deux mages, et leur relation se complique pour une raison qui échappe à Natsu. Découvrez comment le magazine le Sorcerer à vendu le plus de magazines de toute l'histoire de Fiore avec le plus grand scoop de tout les temps ! NALU SONGFIC LEMON


En ce début d'aout, un matin, au siège de la guilde de mages n°1 de Fiore, la guilde Fairy Tail, avait du mal à occuper ses mages, qui, avec l'été, se retrouvaient presque tous au chômage technique. La plupart d'entre eux décidaient alors de partir en vacances, d'autre, se retrouvaient à trainer à la guilde, sans aucune mission pour faire passer le temps… Les doigts de Natsu pianotaient sur le comptoir de la guilde, d'une manière qui avait le don d'énerver Grey au plus haut point. N'y tenant plus, alors que la guide était étonnamment calme, le mage de glace vida son verre et le reposa violemment contre le comptoir, faisait sursauter le chasseur de dragons de feu.

\- **Mais t'est malade !?**

\- **Bon quand tu auras fini de tirer la tronche, tu finiras par nous dire ce que t'as !**

A à peine quelques mètres de là, Mirajane observait les deux mages, s'attendant à ce que Natsu s'enflamme à la remarque de Grey, priant pour que cette fois ils ne casseraient pas toute la vaisselle dans leur bagarre. Mais Natsu se contenta de soupirer, avant de serrer les dents. Happy, lui, assis sur le comptoir juste à côté de Natsu, s'arrêta de mordre dans son poisson, intrigué par la réaction de son ami. Natsu semblait vraiment tracassé, et Happy tendit son poisson au jeune homme.

\- **Qu'est ce qui a Natsu, tu veux un poisson ?**

\- **Non merci Happy, ça va. C'est juste que… Arrgh j'ai cette chanson dans la tête c'est insupportable !**

Il frotta vivement son crane de ses deux mains, avant de s'effondrer de lassitude sur le comptoir. Mira arriva à ce moment là, avec un grand sourire, essuyant un verre propre.

\- **Une chanson ?**

\- **Oui, impossible de me souvenir des paroles, mais j'ai l'air dans la tête et il ne veut pas s'en aller !**

Natsu soupira. Mira lui sourit. Elle savait que le cœur du problème n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il ne se souvienne plus d'une chanson, enfin, il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Le vrai problème, c'était que dernièrement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de missions à remplir, et que du coup, il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec Lucy. La constellationniste avait beaucoup changée depuis son arrivée à la guilde, mais depuis quelque temps, elle avait gagné en maturité, et Natsu avait perçu cette maturité d'une manière plutôt étonnante.

\- **Le truc c'est que je ne sais même pas où je l'ai entendue, celle la !**

\- **Remet toi, c'est qu'une chanson, occupe toi ça va passer.** Grommela Grey, en commandant à Mira un autre verre.

\- **Qu'est ce que t'y connaît toi, à la musique, face de frigo ?!**

\- **Commence pas, parce que je te jure que... !**

\- **Monsieur Grey !** Appela soudainement Jubia, depuis l'entrée de la guilde.

Grey se stoppa soudainement. Jubia arriva vers eux et déposa un baiser sur la joue du mage de glace. Ce dernier devint alors cramoisi. Cela faisait quelques mois que ces deux là avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, Grey ayant enfin cédé aux avances de la mage de l'eau, qui du coup semblait un peu plus à l'aise avec lui. Mais lui, pas toujours. En tout cas, les démonstrations publiques d'affection le gênaient.

\- **Bonjour Mira ! Jubia voudrai une glace au citron s'il te plait** ! Demanda la mage de l'eau.

\- **Bien sûr ! Je t'apporte ça tout de suite Jubia-chan.**

\- **Enfin, je comprends pas, c'était vraiment entraînant, comme air... Un peu comme ça ...** Fredonna Natsu, a l'attention de Happy, qui haussa les épaules.

\- **Connaît pa** s, décréta le chat, en fourrant le reste de son poisson dans sa bouche.

\- **Bonjour tout le monde** ! Lança une douce voix derrière Natsu.

\- **Ah ! Bonjour Lucy !** Sourit Happy, qui avait finit de manger.

Natsu se retourna d'un air sinistre, et lança un « B'jour Luce » désintéressé. Adossé au comptoir, il regardait en l'air, comme pour éviter de regarder la jolie blonde qui lui lançait un sourire solaire. Mira revint à ce moment là avec la glace de Jubia, Lucy s'accoudait au comptoir à côté de Natsu. Elle s'appuya sur son coude et croisa les jambes, avant de saluer Mirajane. Elle portait un petit haut croisé bleu ciel et une mini jupe blanche plissée, et ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue haute, sur le côté, comme à son habitude. Ses clés d'or et d'argent tintèrent à sa hanche. Elle discuta gaiement avec Happy, alors que Natsu semblait vraiment ailleurs.

\- **Alors, pas de nouvelle mission, aujourd'hui ?** demanda la blonde.

\- **Non, rien de nouveau** , haussa Happy des épaules. **En même temps c'est l'été, tout le monde est en vacances.**

\- **Nous aussi on devrait prendre des vacances, ce n'est pas juste.** Dit-elle, faussement boudeuse.

\- **Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui** , intervint Mira, avant de tendre à la constellationniste un papier d'ordre de mission. **Le Sorcerer à fait une demande auprès de la guilde pour toi. Ils veulent sortir un numéro spécial été, et ta côte de popularité à nettement augmentée depuis les jeux magiques ! Ils te veulent pour plusieurs pages photo !** Sourit l'ancienne mannequin et mage.

Natsu se redressa brusquement, manquant de faire tomber son verre, qu'il rattrapa in extremis, en jonglant avec avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Mira eut un petit sourire démoniaque en son for intérieur.

\- **Sérieusement ? C'est pas un vrai travail, ça,** maugréa Natsu.

\- **Et c'est payé au moins 20 000 jewels !** Rajouta Mirajane.

Lucy étudia l'offre de plus près, avant de sauter de joie.

\- **Yes ! Moi au moins j'en ai, du travail !** Dit-elle, avant de tirer la langue à Natsu.

Lucy se leva, pour rejoindre Jubia avec qui elle discuta quelques minutes. Natsu la fixait depuis son siège, un air furieux sur le visage. Mira se pencha vers le dragon slayer, parlant doucement, pour que lui seul n'entende.

\- **D'après l'ordre de mission, elle va poser principalement en maillot de bain… Tu devrais peut être y aller, histoire de surveiller qu'aucun admirateur pervers ne vienne l'embêter, non... ?** Lui glissa Mirajane, un sourire mutin collé sur le visage.

Natsu, qui regardait toujours Lucy, haussa les sourcils, et devint cramoisi, avant de s'étouffer brusquement. Lucy, se tourna vers lui, inquiète.

\- **Natsu ça va ?**

\- **Oui, oui. Je pense que je vais venir avec toi, j'ai rien d'autre à faire**. Toussota t-il, essayant de dissimuler le rouge de ses joues, se cachant sous son écharpe.

Lucy échangea un regard étonné avec Mira, qui lui sourit. Et Natsu sauta sur ses pieds et commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la guilde, suivit de près par la constellationniste. Mirajane les salua d'un geste de la main en leur souhaitant de bien s'amuser. Happy, assit sur le comptoir, mit ses pattes sur sa bouche et lança un regard complice à l'ex-mannequin.

\- **Hihi !** Rirent-ils, en cœur.

* * *

Plus tard, devant le lieu de rendez vous donné par le Weekly Sorcerer, Lucy fredonnait, assise sur un muret, aux côtés de Natsu. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et croisait les bras, ouvertement de mauvaise humeur. Finalement, il l'interrompit. Il avait du mal à lui parler, ces dernier temps, il se demandait réellement ce qui avait changé entre eux. Elle était pourtant toujours sa meilleure amie, et sa co-équipière, alors pourquoi éprouvait-il de l'appréhension à lui parler ces derniers temps ? Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux roses.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu chantes ?**

\- **Oh, rien du tout.**

\- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne …** Commença Natsu.

\- **Ah ! Lucy Heartfilia, vous voilà ! La plus belle constellationniste de Fiore !** s'exclama le nouveau venu, Jason, le reporter du Sorcerer, avec des cœurs dans les yeux, interrompant le dragon slayer.

\- **Bonjour Jason, merci de faire appel à moi pour les photos** , déclara Lucy, avec un sourire.

\- **Je suis juste là pour vous accueillir aujourd'hui, le photographe vous attend dans ce bâtiment**. Dit-il, désignant un bâtiment moderne, avec des baies vitrées partout, juste en face.

\- **Mais pourquoi moi, au fait ?** Demanda Lucy, un poil suspicieuse.

La dernière fois qu'elle été apparue dans le Sorcerer, c'était lors d'une interview qu'elle avait donné lorsqu'elle avait intégré la guilde. Ah, non, il y avait eut l'élection de Miss Fairy Tail, aussi. Natsu, lui, n'aimait pas vraiment le reporter, et encore moins le Sorcerer, qui avait tendance à relater toutes les bêtises qu'il faisait, notamment les quelques bâtiments qu'il détruisait lors de ses combats. Pour lui, la presse people magique n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries. Jason leur ouvrit la voie vers le bâtiment.

\- **Eh bien, je dois avouer qu'avec la baisse d'activité des mages l'été, et cette chaleur, ce qui fait vendre, c'est la jolies magiciennes ! On n'a plus aucun scoop à se mettre sous la dent ! Et puis votre côte de popularité à nettement augmenté depuis les jeux magiques…** commença Jason.

\- **Humf !** Natsu leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Hey, Natsu, je ne te permets pas !** s'écria Lucy. **Moi aussi j'ai droit à mon moment de gloire.**

\- **Gloire ? Pff… C'est des conneries,** rétorqua la salamandre.

\- **Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, bon shooting, Lucy !** Lui souhaita Jason, avant de tourner, pour monter dans les bureaux du Sorcerer.

Une fois seuls, Lucy se tourna vers son co-équipier, qui faisait toujours la gueule. Elle prit une grande inspiration, légèrement irritée par son comportement. Pourquoi était-il si sec depuis ce matin ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- **Natsu soit sympa s'il te plait.**  
\- **Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de t'exhiber dans un magazine pour être populaire, Luce.**

\- **Merci, mais j'ai quand même des factures et un loyer à payer !**

\- **Alors laisse tomber cette mission débile et allons trouver un vrai travail !**

\- **Non, j'ai envie de faire cette mission, qu'est ce qui t'arrive enfin Natsu, t'est sur les nerfs depuis ce matin !**

\- **Et alors, je fais bien ce que je veux**.

\- **Eh bien moi aussi, et si t'est pas content, t'a qu'a retourner à la guilde !**

\- **Très bien ! Mais non, Mira m'a demandé de t'accompagner.**

\- **Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'accompagne ! Je suis une grande fille. Et puis tu n'as pas autre chose à faire plutôt que de venir râler pendant ma mission ?! Je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à aller te bagarrer avec Grey à la guilde, comme d'habitude !**

\- **Je suis là parce que... !**

\- **Mademoiselle Heartfilia, on va commencer, vous voulez bien venir vous changer ?** L'interrompit une jeune fille, certainement une stagiaire. **Ah, excusez-moi, je vous dérange... ?**

\- **Non. On avait fini.** Déclara sèchement Lucy, avant de suivre la jeune fille, lançant un regard furieux à Natsu par-dessus son épaule.

Natsu la regarda s'éloigner, avant de pousser un soupir à se fendre l'âme. Le ton était rapidement monté, avec le caractère explosif de Lucy, difficile de lui tenir tête. Cette mission était stupide. Il avait juste envie de passer du temps avec elle, pas de se disputer avec elle, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'exhiber comme ça dans un magazine ! Pourtant ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant, et certainement pas pendant les jeux magiques… Alors pourquoi il s'énervait comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui clochait avec lui ? Un autre stagiaire vint le chercher à ce moment là pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le studio de photo, où il salua vaguement le photographe, avant de se poster dans un coin, assis sur un tabouret, d'où il pouvait observer la scène. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy réapparut. Natsu se redressa sur son tabouret, la détaillant du regard. Elle lui lança un regard à la fois gêné et en colère, avant de l'ignorer, elle écouta les instructions du photographe avec attention. Ce dernier parlait avec une voix aigue er roucoulante que Natsu avait en horreur. Réprimant un frisson d'horreur à l'écoute de cette voix haut perchée, il se reconcentra sur Lucy. Elle portait un haut de bikini bleu nuit avec des étoiles argentées, comme un ciel étoilé, et une mini jupe plissée blanche, plutôt courte, et cela lui allait drôlement bien, pensa t-il. Le shooting photo démarra.

\- **S'il vous plait… Musique !** Déclara le photographe, alors qu'il allumait les projecteurs.

Natsu sursauta. Une lacryma radio cracha soudainement de la musique, et le photographe se mit à se tortiller dans tout les sens alors que Lucy prenait la pose. Et puis l'air lui revint. La chanson qu'il avait dans la tête ! Lucy un peu timide au début se détendit avec la musique, et Natsu la surpris à s'amuser, elle riait avec le photographe et dansait même parfois. Le dragon slayer eut un petit sourire, alors qu'elle prenait plusieurs poses, plus sexy et audacieuses les unes que les autres. Natsu eut soudainement un peu chaud, et il desserra son écharpe de son cou.

( _Owl City – Bombshell Blonde_ )

 **That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom-bomb**

 _Cette blonde, c'est une bombe, une bombe atomique,_ **  
Rigged up and ready to drop.**

 _Truquée et prête à tomber,_ **  
Bad news, I'm a fuse and I've met my match**

 _Mauvaises nouvelles : je suis un fusible et j'ai rencontré mon allumette,_ **  
So stand back it's about to go off.** _  
Donc prend du recul car c'est sur le point de s'éteindre_

Les paroles de la chanson lui virent en tête. Ca pour être une bombe atomique, sa co-équipière l'était. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, elle était plus que belle, elle était désirable. Les entrainements qu'ils avaient suivit et les différents combats qu'ils avaient menés l'avait amenée à s'entretenir, mais ses courbes féminines était toujours aussi renversantes, si ce n'est pas plus.

 **That vixen, she's a master of disguise,**

 _Cette renarde, c'est un maitre du déguisement,_ **  
I see danger when I look in her eyes,  
** _Je vois le danger quand je regarde dans ses yeux,_

 **She's so foxy, she could lead o my demise,**

 _Elle est si rusée, elle pourrait conduire « ô » à mon trépas,_ **  
So I'm running 'cause I've run out of time,** _  
Donc je cours car je n'ai plus le temps_

Combien d'aventures avaient-ils vécus ensemble maintenant ? A chacune de leur missions, Lucy avait prouvé qu'elle était digne de porter le symbole de la guilde de Fairy Tail, elle bravait les dangers, mais elle-même était dangereuse, lança une petite voix dans la tête de Natsu. Dangereuse, Lucy ? De part son intelligence et son charme, certainement. Mais elle était aussi une combattante redoutable, désormais. Ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa partenaire ? L'aventure, le danger bien sur ! Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint leur équipe, à lui et Happy, ils s'amusaient de plus en plus, et quelque part c'était Lucy qui lui avait permis de devenir plus fort. Au fur et à mesure des poses qu'elle prenait, la température du studio montait d'un cran.

 **She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate**

 _C'est une bombe blonde, câblée pour détoner,_ **  
I'm James Bond, live to die another day  
** _Je suis James Bond, « vivre pour mourir un autre jour » !_

 **Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite**

 _Bombe blonde, dynamite hautement explosive !_ **  
She's all I want so I-I'm on a mission tonight** _  
Elle est tout ce que je veux donc je-je pars en mission ce soir !_

En comprenant la chanson, Natsu eut un petit rire. Quelqu'un avait écrit en pensant à Lucy ou quoi ? Elle avait enfilé sa ceinture avec ses clés, pour faire des photos avec, clés en mains, comme si elle était sur le point d'invoquer un esprit. Natsu avait un drôle de sourire stupide collé sur le visage. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux blonds et imita un pistolet avec ses doigts, prenant la pose « James bond Girl », sous les acclamations du photographe survolté. Natsu ne savait pas si c'était les projecteurs qui lui donnaient chaud comme ça, mais il retira son écharpe, et se passa une main sur le front, en sueur.

 **Her love is a drug laced with ecstasy,**

 _Son amour est une drogue lacée d'ecstasy,_ **  
And her charm is spiked with a spell.**

 _Et son charme est piqué d'un sort,_ **  
A hot mess in a dress, gets the best of me,**

 _Un vrai foutoir habillé d'une robe, prend le meilleur de moi,_ **  
she's ice cold but she's making me melt.** _  
Elle est glacée mais elle me fait fondre_

D'un geste nonchalant, elle releva ses cheveux sur sa nuque, et lança un regard plein de sous entendus à l'objectif. Natsu avait les mains moites, et la bouche pâteuse. De la où il était, il pouvait apercevoir le bas du maillot de Lucy, de la même couleur que son haut, sous sa jupe. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses battements de cœurs, pour se calmer. La musique et son cœur lui tambourinaient dans le crâne. C'était très inhabituel pour lui de se sentir comme ça, lui qui n'avait jamais chaud. Après tout il était un mage de feu… Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, lorsque le photographe demanda à Lucy d'enlever sa jupe. Il réprima un frisson. « **Et merde**. » Pensa t-il.

 **That vixen, she's a master of disguise,**

 _Cette renarde, c'est un maitre du déguisement,_ **  
I see danger when I look in her eyes,**

 _Je vois le danger quand je regarde dans ses yeux,_ **  
She's so foxy, she could lead o my demise,**

 _Elle est si rusée, elle pourrait conduire « ô » à mon trépas,_ **  
So I'm running 'cause I've run out of time,** _  
Donc je cours car je n'ai plus le temps_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans cet état là ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait en maillot de bain ! Et il l'avait même vue déjà nue plus d'une fois, il n'avait jamais réagit de cette manière… Il secoua la tête, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient décoller de la constellationniste. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle lui lança un bref regard, lui décochant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale, allumant une douce chaleur entre ses reins. Lucy avait toujours été très attirante comme fille, mais elle était son amie et il ne voulait pas penser à elle de cette manière, il avait un profond respect pour elle, et après tout, il avait promis de veiller sur elle et son avenir. Mais cela lui donnait il le droit de la désirer... ?

 **She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate**

 _C'est une bombe blonde, câblée pour détoner,_ **  
I'm James Bond, live to die another day**

 _Je suis James Bond, « vivre pour mourir un autre jour » !_ **  
Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite**

 _Bombe blonde, dynamite hautement explosive !_ **  
She's all I want so I-I'm on a mission tonight** _  
Elle est tout ce que je veux donc je-je pars en mission ce soir !_

La tout de suite, il avait du mal à aligner deux pensée cohérentes. Une chose était sure, si les choses avaient changées entre eux, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne la voyait plus seulement comme sa meilleure amie désormais, mais comme une femme. Il avait envie d'approcher d'elle et de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et de… Une minute, il a dit quoi le photographe ?!

\- **Parfait Lucy, ma chérie, maintenant, on enlève le haut !** Déclara le photographe, les yeux en cœurs.

Natsu sauta sur ses pieds brusquement et se mit entre l'objectif et la blonde, surprenant tout le monde. Lucy allait protester mais il lui intima de se taire d'un regard. Il mit sa main devant l'objectif pour éviter d'être pris en photo, les sourcils froncés. D'une voix grave et chaude, mais furieuse, il s'adressa au photographe, qui prit peur face au dragon slayer.

\- **Okay, on va faire cinq minutes de pause. Laissez nous.** Trancha t-il, si autoritaire que toute l'équipe déguerpit brusquement, connaissant la réputation du dragon slayer, mieux ne valait pas le mettre en colère.

\- **Quoi ?** Demanda Lucy, abasourdie par la réaction de Natsu.

\- **Okay, ça va trop loin là Luce**. Soupira Natsu, énervé.

\- **Hein ? C'est quoi le problème Natsu ? Ce ne sont que des photos !**

\- **Je vais lui cramer la gueule pour avoir osé…** maugréa t-il.

\- **Quoi ?!**

- **Je ne supporte pas qu'on te manque de respect d'une telle manière**. Déclara t-il, le ton aussi coléreux.

\- **Natsu ! Il ne me manque pas de respect, j'ai accepté de faire ces photos, et en plus on ne verra rien…** dit elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- **Alors tu aimes tellement que ça t'exhiber nue dans les magazines c'est ça ?!**

\- **Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde bordel ! Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire !?**

Natsu se retourna vers elle, l'air complètement furieux. Lucy fit un mouvement de recul, et Natsu fit un pas en avant. Elle recula à nouveau et se trouva acculée contre le mur. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres, son regard était brulant, tellement que Lucy pensa une seconde qu'elle allait prendre feu rien qu'avec un regard.

\- **Natsu… Arrête, tu me fais peur.**

\- **Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire... ?** Grommela t-il, plus pour lui que pour elle.

\- **C'est vrai, ça ne te concerne en rien !** S'exclama Lucy, reprenant contenance face à lui.

\- **Tu as raison. Fait ce que tu veux. Fout toi à poil si ça te chantes. J'm'en carre. J'me tire,** cracha t-il, comme si ces mots n'étaient que du poison dans sa bouche.

Il fit un pas en arrière, leva les mains et fit demi tour. Lucy le regarda se diriger vers la sortie, le regard perdu. Elle cherchait à comprendre. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait enfin ?! Plusieurs fois elle s'était retrouvée nue lors de combats ou de situations fortuite, bien malgré elle, mais il n'avait jamais réagit de la sorte ! Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'il soit si méchant avec elle, et ses yeux se troublaient déjà de larmes. Elle était consciente que les choses entre eux avaient changé, mais est ce que leur relation s'était autant détériorée ? Elle n'aurait jamais laissé une chose pareille arriver si elle avait su. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle avait l'impression que cette fois ci, s'il franchissait cette porte, leur amitié ne serait jamais plus la même.

\- **Mais enfin c'est quoi ton problème Natsu !?**

Natsu sentit tout son corps se tendre. Chaque muscle, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau brulante se tendit, alors qu'il luttait. L'atmosphère devint lourde, et il ne put répondre que d'une voix grave et rauque.

\- **Mon problème... ?**

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle sentit s'écraser un poids contre son corps et plus violemment sur ses lèvres. Natsu fondit sur elle avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, la plaquant durement contre le mur, l'entrainant dans un baiser emplit de désir et de frustration. Profitant de la surprise de Lucy, il glissa rudement sa langue dans la bouche de la mage, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, sans aucune retenue. Lucy essaya un instant de résister, mais abandonna alors qu'il la supplanta d'un coup de hanche contre les siennes, qui la plaqua encore plus fort contre le mur et la fit gémir à travers leur baiser. Natsu grogna de plaisir de la sentir contre lui, enfin. La peau de Lucy sembla s'enflammer à chaque friction que Natsu effectuait contre son ventre. A bout de souffle, elle gémit, et Natsu recula à peine pour la laisser respirer, avant de l'entrainer à nouveau dans un baiser ardent, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Avide de sa peau, il délaissa sa bouche, laissant ses lèvres gonflées de leurs embrassades pour aller gouter la peau fine de sa nuque, la léchant. Une autre friction entre leurs hanches arracha un feulement à Lucy, pantelante entre les doigts de Natsu. Il remonta le long de sa nuque et lécha le lobe de son oreille, avant de chuchoter d'une voix chaude.

- **Mon problème, Luce… C'est que tu es à moi… Rien qu'a moi.** Susurra t-il, son souffle faisant frissonner Lucy de la tête aux pieds.

Ses mains se saisirent d'elle brutalement, et il la souleva de terre, d'une poigne ferme, pour que ses cuisses l'enserrent, lui donnant à nouveau un coup de rein, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, plantant ses ongles vernis dans l'épaule du chasseur de dragons. Elle sentit alors une main se glisser sous son haut de maillot de bain, et Natsu se saisit d'un de ses seins et Lucy se sentit défaillir entres ses mains, alors qu'il plantait à nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche, coupant son gémissement honteux. Entre ses cuisses, elle sentit que Natsu était dur, et énorme, à travers son pantalon, et la sensation de l'avoir contre elle, et la pression qu'il exerçait lui fit rouler la tête en arrière, alors que Natsu embrassait son cou, la léchant, la mordant, suçant sa peau, rougie par les assauts répétés de sa bouche. Natsu poussa plus fort contre son intimité et elle cria, alors que les lèvres de Natsu trouvaient son autre sein.

\- **Natsu !**

\- **Un mot Lucy… Un seul mot et je te ramène à la maison et je te jure que je vais te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus gémir qu'une seule chose, mon nom,** lâcha t-il, d'une voix torride.

Elle hésita un seconde, et Natsu s'interrompit, reculant un peu pour la regarder. Les roues de Lucy étaient rouges et son souffle était court, et Natsu eut un petit sourire pervers, en voyant qu'elle était gênée.

\- **Alors... ?** S'impatienta-t-il, souriant, pour la taquiner.

\- **… Ramène-moi à la maison.** Lâcha-t-elle, les joues rouges de honte, la voix rauque et tremblante.

\- **Bien sur, princesse !**

* * *

Les doigts de Lucy s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du dos de Natsu, ses ongles lacérant son dos musclé et couturé de cicatrices, alors qu'il ses léchait les lèvres, goutant chaque centimètre carré de la peau douce et frissonnante de sa princesse. Il lui lança un regard tendancieux, et les joues de la mage s'empourprèrent, elle détourna le regard. Nus et moites l'un contre l'autre, leur étreinte se faisait frustrante pour Lucy, dont les entrailles étaient tiraillées par le désir.

\- **Bon sang, Natsu !**

\- _Patience, princesse…_

Soulevant l'une de ses jambes, Natsu s'enfonça doucement en elle, lui arrachant un cri de bonheur, alors que tout son corps s'arqua brusquement en arrière, ses hanches poussant vers son amant, à sa rencontre, cherchant à ce qu'il s'enfonce plus en elle. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfoncer en elle brusquement, et leurs mains se trouvèrent d'elles même, s'entrelaçant dans une étreinte tremblante. Il serra les dents et poussa encore jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Essoufflé et ébranlé par la puissance des sensations que ça lui procurait, il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança et la main qu'elle posa sur son torse brulant l'encouragea à bouger, commençant à se mouvoir en elle avec une lenteur délicieusement sadique. Et puis les souffles s'accélérèrent, les mouvements de hanche se firent brutaux et erratique, et les gémissements se firent la plus douce chanson que Natsu avait jamais entendue. Celle dont l'air, le gout, l'odeur lui resterait en tête toute sa vie, alors qu'il amenait sa Lucy au bord du gouffre de la jouissance. La mage des étoiles se libéra autour de lui, et les ondes de son orgasme libérèrent à son tour Natsu, qui rugit alors le nom de sa princesse, et il s'effondra de bonheur, épuisé. Le sommeil libérateur vint alors les trouver et Natsu s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, le nez dans la poitrine de Lucy, encore essoufflé de leur plaisir. Lucy le suivit de près, les doigts entrelacés dans les cheveux roses de son chasseur de dragon.

* * *

Le surlendemain, à la guilde, Natsu était assit au comptoir, avec à ses côtés, Happy et Grey. Le regard perdu dans le vide, Natsu se repassait en boucle la scène qu'il avait vécue entre les bras de la belle constellationniste. Impossible pour lui de dormir depuis qu'il avait dormi avec elle, impossible de trouver le sommeil, il se retrouvait à penser à cette nuit passé ensemble, sans pouvoir s'endormir. Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, Natsu avait pu déclarer à Lucy qu'il l'aimait et la désirait plus que tout, et qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait longtemps attendu qu'il lui saute dessus, elle l'avait espéré pendant des années. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi le jour où tu a pris ma main et que tu m'as demandé de te suivre si je voulais faire partie de Fairy Tail. » Sa douce voix résonnait dans la tête de Natsu.

\- **Hey Natsu ! C'est quoi ce sourire complètement stupide là ?** S'exclama Happy, le sortant brusquement de sa rêverie.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Happy,** répondit Natsu, se reprenant brusquement.

A ce moment là, alors que Mira passait derrière le bar, Lucy et Jubia firent leur entrée. Lucy s'approcha de Mira, l'air embêté.

\- **Je ne comprends pas, j'ai reçu les jewels de ma dernière mission par la poste. Mais c'est pas du tout le bon montant !**

\- **Ah ? Ils n'ont pas payé les 20 000 jewels ?** demanda Mirajane, embêtée.

\- **Non, Mira, j'ai reçu 90 000 jewels ! Ce doit être une erreur !**

\- **Fait voir ?!**

Mirajane se saisit avec excitation de l'enveloppe.

\- **Tiens, il y a un petit mot : « Merci, vous avez fait exploser les ventes ! » Ouah ! Tu as du faire vendre tellement de magazine qu'ils t'ont payé plus !**

Lucy et Natsu échangèrent un regard interloqué, avant qu'un hurlement du fond de la guilde ne retentisse.

\- **OH MON DIEU !**

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la source du hurlement, qui se trouvait être plusieurs personnes attablées qui leur tournaient le dos. Parmi eux, Elfman, Macao, Levy, Gajeel et Kana.

\- **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!** hurla Natsu, inquiet.

Les cinq mages se retournèrent en même temps, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, apparemment trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient livides, et d'une main tremblante, Gajeel tendit un livre à Natsu. Mais pas n'importe quel livre. Un magazine… Le Sorcerer. Natsu l'arracha des mains du chasseur de dragon d'acier, pour l'ouvrir en grand. Et puis les yeux de Natsu se révulsèrent. Et puis Lucy devint livide. Puis rouge. Très rouge. Très très rouge. Et puis un autre hurlement se fit entendre, dans toute la guilde et toute la ville de Magnolia.

\- **NAAATSUUUUU DRAGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !**

Ce matin là, alors que Magnolia s'éveillait pour lire le nouveau numéro du Sorcerer, ils purent découvrir les gros titre, avec le plus gros scoop de tout les temps : « _Romance et Tension Sexuelle a Fairy Tail, la princesse et le chasseur de dragons !_ » Le tout, illustré de magnifiques photos prise à la dérobée, d'une Lucy en bikini, et d'un Natsu qui s'enflamme très, très vite.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
